


Моллюск и меч

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Pre-Canon, Rebellion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Восстание? — усмехнулся Тони. — Да ладно. Тебе не кажется, что это немного слишком?





	Моллюск и меч

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shellfish and Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787172) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

_Давным-давно, в совсем не далёкой галактике — вообще,_ прямо здесь, _вернее говоря_

— Восстание? — усмехнулся Тони. — Да ладно. Тебе не кажется, что это немного слишком?  
Стив же принял задумчивый вид. Стив, разумеется, был из них самым умным. Хоть и питал слабость к смертным.  
Ангел, которого, возможно, звали Люцифером, широко улыбнулся и развёл руки. В Раю не было подержанных машин — их не было в принципе нигде, но, если бы он располагал ими, то смог бы втюхать вам одну по цене двух новых. Да ещё и убедить в небывалой выгоде этой сделки.  
По крайней мере, на пару дней. Пока вы не вспомните, что первую бензозаправку построят через несколько тысяч лет.  
— Тогда мирная демонстрация, что мы не собираемся больше это терпеть, — сказал он. — В смысле, да ладно. Взять и забрать твой меч? Это было так необходимо?  
— Точно, — улыбка Тони была слегка тоскливой. — Какой был меч. Большой, и грозный, и всё такое.  
— Он сослужил свою службу, — заявил Стив, и взгляд, которым он наградил Тони, ясно говорил, что слова «большой и грозный» могут применяться не только к неодушевлённым объектам. — То, что его забрали — награда, а не наказание.  
Тони насупился.  
— Ага, конечно. Возня с бумажками вместо большущего огненного меча. Награда что надо.  
Стив строго посмотрел на него, затем повернулся обратно к их гостю.  
— Скажу от лица нас обоих: спасибо, но мы обойдёмся.  
— Надо же, — ответил ангел, которому ещё предстояло стать Сатаной. — Вот это преданность. То есть, когда я услышал про креветок... Но нет, твою верность не пошатнёт даже такое. Никаких проблем, я уважаю твой выбор. За спрос не бьют, верно?  
Повисла пауза. Урони кто булавку... вы бы не услышали — но только потому что булавки, как и бензозаправки, ещё не изобрели, поэтому уронить булавку значило бы вызвать нарушения в пространственно-временном континууме и, вероятно, уничтожить мир, который мы никогда не узнаем.  
— Прошу прощения, что там с креветками? — спросил Стив.  
— Запрещены. Вычеркнуты из меню. Охраняемые виды, всё такое, — ангел, который был более всего любим Богом, сделал пространный жест. — Всё по Замыслу, так Он говорит, но невольно закрадывается мысль — а что дальше? Хлеб? Может, масло? О, как насчёт того прелестного лосося, которого ты недавно создал — на него тоже налепить табу? В конце концов, сытый человек — счастливый человек, и счастливому человеку не нужен Бог, не так ли? Стоит признать, а Большой Парень-то не дурак.  
Стив слегка побледнел. Тони положил ему на плечо ладонь.  
Первый ангел улыбнулся.  
— Давайте так, вы придёте пораньше, и мы раздобудем Тони новенький меч, договорились? Такой, чтоб можно было размахнуться от души.


End file.
